AfterLife: Evolve a Mass Effect Evolve Fanfiction
by Mardarkro13
Summary: The War is over and now Jack is alone so what shall she do? Follow her as she fights along side of a mysterious BLACK asari named Rayne Loren T'sunder. The plot will develop over time and will go into multiple crossovers, just starts with these two rated M for later lemons in the chapters, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

AfterLife: Evolve, a Mass Effect and Evolve crossover

 **I dont own anything but my OC's and thats it for my disclaimer now on to the story!**

 **Chapter 1**

The war was over, the reapers defeated. Jack was on Omega mulling things over with a drink in hand. Jane Shepard helped her, truly helped her and she doesnt like to keep her debts unpaid, but she died..again. Jack smirked at the thought, she wouldn't be surprised if Shepard popped back up after two years like the last time she died. She was a badass red head with half her head shaved, in a eva simons fashion sort off, and after all they never found her body. She helped jack kick her past to the curb by destroying the facility that had tormented her to the point of obsession. Fuck... what would she do now? jack thought as she remembered the redhead slightly turned her head to the side when she heard the doors to Afterlife swing open and...What the?! Walking into the bar came an Asari but their were plenty around her so that wasn't cause for Jack's stupor no it was the fact that this Asari was so dark it was black shining like obsidian mesmerizing in the light. As Jack's brain decided to reboot She began to notice other things about this dark beauty. She almost had as many tattoos as Jack herself did, one of them being, Ironically was a red hourglass on the small of her back.

This beautiful asari took notice of Jack as well, Jack who was turned around completely at this point immediately closed her mouth and put on a mask of indifference, but the damage had already been done as this beautiful woman started gliding her way slowly over to her. When the asari spoke her two toned voice sent shivers up and down Jack's spine that spoke of desire and delight. Her voice was a feminine sultry mixed with a masculine undertone that spoke of strength. Jack found it...endearing.

"Hello my dear, were you admiring my...tatoos? I'm certainly admiring yours, they are quite telling." as she spoke her red eyes ( or were they gold? jack looked closer to notice the answer was both.) traveled up and down Jack drinking her in. Jack was no stranger to being admired but this woman's eyes left her quivering on the inside, and Jack made sure it stayed inside, she wasnt gunna allow herself to look weak in front of her, with this in mind Jack leans on the counter crossing her legs in the process before she spoke.

"Mind telling me your name Black Widow? And what are my tattoos telling you?" The music thumping in the background made Jack smirk as she remembered as badass as Miss Shepard was, she couldnt dance for shit. Jack shakes her head at the memory, she knew only one dance move, the bloody Shepard! Thats sad. The asari looks at Jack with interest and yet was apologetic.

"Ah, I apologize for my rudeness, Let me introduce myself. My name is Rayne Loren T'sunder. Your tattoos tell me of your life, each one has its own story. They tell me you've had a life full of struggle, each tattoo is a triumph, a medal, an achievement. They scream to me 'I survived and I grew Stronger!' I am attracted to... Strength especially when its Unique in presentation." She was leaning forward, her ass doing a slow wiggle back and forth, her breasts pressed together showing in the V of her shirt, her jacket reminicient of Aria's, her business partner, except it was black with red on the inside. The shirt with the revealing V was a royal purple with small diamonds going down the front, showing skin periodically, she wore black leather pants that showed her curves well. Jack, admittedly felt flattered by Rayne's attention.

" You checking me out Rayne? By the way the name is Jack" Rayne instead of replying smiles and grabs Jack's hand and leads her to the dance floor. Then she started to dance, and boy quite unlike shepard she could dance! With every step, with every bend of an arm or leg, Jack watched in rapt attention as she started to dance herself trying to match the moves of her larger partner's incrediable moves. These two women caught the attention of every person in Afterlife including Aria the pirate queen who watched with interest and amusement and set her omnitool to record. She was loving it. She looked up in thought and smirked. She knew what to do.

 **And That wraps up the end of the 1st chapter of Afterlife:Evolve so watcha think of my first attempt in fanfiction? And yes there will be lemons in later chapters and yes there might be a harem though im still trying to figure out whose it'll be Rayne's or Jacks? please review, no flames of course ill take constructive critisim with a grain of salt. Thank you for reading! and rememberThe dark is Rising! Mardarkro fading out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AfterLife: Evolve,a Mass Effect and Evolve Crossover**

 **I dont own anything except my OC's and this Story. A pathetic disclaimer but it is one.**

 **Chapter 2**

The two left the dance floor, their breathe still in sink. they made their way back to the bar about to enjoy another drink together when a scream and ensuing gunfire caught the womans' attention. Jack immediately pulled her gun out her biotics flaring ready, she glanced over at Rayne to only see her face contorting in rage, three bar stools were rotating around her wrapped in a tricolored biotic glow of red, yellow and blue, much like her own. She saw her launch one of her barstools across the room and saw just in time to see the unknown Soldier's head get sherred clean off and the glow of biotics on his gun as his body fell to the ground in a messy heap. With Rayne's newly aquired guns she let out a yell, no a roar of defiance. "Die! All of you motherfucking _Nacny Deman_! Run for your lives! You pitiful excuses of life!" She rained death upon the mercs using her guns and biotics, going berserk against them littering their bodies all over AfterLife, until only one remained, severly injured. Rayne walks slowly taking her time letting him fear her every move. A cold smile was on her face when she stood right in front of him, she used her biotics to put him at eye level with her. Rayne is about 7 feet tall by Jack's estimate. The soldier lifted his arm and flipped the bird, but unexpectedly not towards Rayne but towards a previously unseen girl. She wore a red dress and had raven black hair, her bare feet were covered in blood. The little girl smirked as if amused and raised her hand and flipped him back off a few seconds later his offending hand and attached arm exploded into a fine red mist. The man screamed, Rayne ripped off his helmet.

"Embrace the Inferno!" The man started to jerk and twitch and scream and suddenly stopped and fell limp before the rest of his body exploded in the same fashion as his arm. Rayne spins on her heel and grabs Jack's hand proceeds to lead her to the bar as she grumbled "I need a drink" clearly displeased. The little girl quitely followed the two and observed them a table behind.

"Alright so whats up Rayne? You use biotics like I do, so whats up with the rampage of death if you don't mind me asking?" Rayne throws back her glass before she replied.

"Those were Nacny Deman Mercs. They are part of the group that kidnapped me a few years after my father created me and they experimented on me! All I want is to find my father and now I know why I couldn't find him and mother. THEY have them, locked down in their labs forced to do their work!" The little girl behind them decided then to speak.

"These Nacny Deman had absorbed a company called Armacham, among others, which was in charge of the experiments upon me and my two sons. As of this moment your father is being forced to create a new body for me or so the Nacny believe, you see they think they will be able to control me if I'm alive again, but my powers would only grow. I made a deal with your father, once my body is complete, with a few modifications that i wanted, I'd assist in his escape, and I will, but I learn from the past to makesure of success I am reaching out to you. My body will be finished in 5 monthes, so I'd suggest putting a team together to take them down. The base is at this moment on a planet called Shear but it will only be there for another 7 days, alot of people on the planet need help so I'd suggest heading there to assist the Hunters in the Evacuation."

Jack was suspicious of this little girl especially at the mention of sons. "Thats alot of suggesting squirt how do you know so much?"

"Because I'm there." she stated simply.

"But your right here in front of me!" Jack argued.

"Am I?" she said in a smirk before she turned into ash before their eyes leaving behind a single pair of bloody footprints marking where she had been moments before. Jack gives a low whistle, the kid knew how to leave a scene. Then she looks over at Rayne and said "So they have your father who created you... why do they have your father and (no ffense) why did he make you?" By the time Jack finished she was holding Rayne's hand and looking up into her eyes. The first thing Rayne does is pull Jack closer and claimed her lips as her own, and all Jack could think was: Damn! She knew how to kiss! This kiss aroused shivers from the bottom of her spine to the top of her head wracking her body with pleasure before it pooled in her nether regions. Also Jack was feeling warm and fuzzy which she normally only felt when she was killing something or blowing it up or had some really good sex, but this was just a kiss... a kiss that was knocking her socks off in a hurry. Sadly Jack needed to keep her socks (and anything else) on... at least for now Jack thought as the kiss ended. "Damn" was all Jack had to say on the topic. Rayne smirked a little and orderd drinks for them both before turning her red-gold eyes on her quirking her head to the left and starts to speak.

"They have my father, Matthew T'sunder and if I'm right my mother Krista T'sunder. They want my father to duplicate his work with Gene-splicing which he accomplished with me... My father created me out of love for my mother. The two are inseparable, and father wouldn't allow death to separate them, he a scientist and she was a justicar. This all started when my mother got terribly injured her body almost completely beyond repair except for her head and by extension her brain. Her brain was perfectly fine. My father vowed not to lose he but he wouldn't do it without her permission. She agreed with one codition. That he would try to splice their DNA together to create a daughter for them Me. My father took this very personal that he used his own body to grow me. Of course there was alot of failures but he never gave up. As the birthing parent he shared my memories across my many bodies, so to me it was just gaps in memory until he finally succeeded. When I finally saw my father his eyes were warm, filled with happiness and love and I could hear the voice of both of my parents. I am so far the only asari-human hybrid. Because of it, I can breed like an asari but i can make females of other species pregnant and the child would be a hybrid of the species, and this would happen til the end of the bloodline. But what would remain the same is the gender of all of my descendants, they would be like me omnintersex. I am a strong biotic, father said I got that from mother, while mother says I have his brains an..."

"Wait!" Jack interrupts holding up a hand. "How did you communicate with your mother?" Jack was confused as fuck, but she wanted to understand this mind fuck a little better.

"As you know Asari can connect minds with other people and father made sure to preserve her entire head so she could continue talking or connecting minds with us. When I left father was almost finished creating a new body for mother that wouldnt get hurt so easily, in fact he might have finished, but as the body would be new it'd be untrained a.k.a. alot of physical theraphy." Rayne stopped talking to close Jack's mouth. Jack isnt easily shocked. But this was a first. A scientist breaking the morale code of society out of love, not only that he subjected himself putting his body in danger, not out of curiousity but of love. Jack had to admit respect for this woman's father. He broke the "normal" bounds of society for a good reason unlike those who experimented on her... which is why she blew up their facility. Jack steeled herself. She would help Rayne anyway she could and she said as much and Rayne breathed out a sigh of relief, a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She thought Jack wouldn't help her after hearing this much about her, that she'd think she was a freak, it made her curious and she always satisfied her curiousity. You'll help me? You.. dont think of me as a freak of nature? why? Not that I won't take your help or anything I'm grateful just curious!" she stumbled at the end tripping on her tongue. Jack just looks at her and stats her opinion very plainly.

"Well of course I'd help you! we freaks of nature stick together!" There was a mirth, a playful banter in her voice that wasnt lost on Rayne. But it still gave her a start, then she realized she didn't know Jack's past and so she proceeded to ask.

" Why would you call yourself a freak of nature?" Jack looks at her dryly then takes a long swig of her drink and said "Long story." Rayne leans back in her seat and spread her arms to rest them on the back of the coach. " I got all night sweet suicide please tell me more." Jack looks at her amused at her antics before starting. "Well it all started when I was a young brat..."

 **I would have gone further, but I decided to just do the rest in the next chapter which also had a lemon, which reveals what happens when you mix asari and human DNA lol The Dark is Rising Mardarkro is fading out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AfterLife:Evolve, A Mass Effect Evolve fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I dont nothing except this story and OC's nothing more all characters that belong to other people belong to them. pathetic disclaimer is over.**

 **Chapter 3**

In the Terminus system, past a hidden mass relay that survived the blast of the Cruisble, on the planet Shear on the top of a mountain flat there was a Merc stronghold. At the bottom of this stronghold there was a labratory. The lab contained 5 very different Mega Fauna, There species was classifed as monsters. These five were stage 1 Golith, Meteor Golith, Kracken, Wraith and Behemoth. These five beings watched their Co-prisoners pace their larger cage that had a very simple set up for gene-splicing. These prisoners were asari, one of them was easily pinned as a Justicar but the other was well interesting to say the least. At the moment this asari who wore a lab coat was red and had body plates like a krogan, though the plate on her head was growing out into a crest similar to the Meteor Golith. She was 6'5'' tall and slowly growing taller. The monsters could feel she would change further. This asari was also pregnant. With Quintuplets. Each child would be different then any of them. Then that particular asari sighes as she rubs her belly she was 3 months pregnant maybe half more. When she spoke her voice was two toned more masculine than feminine but had the qualites of both. " Oh Rayne, your going to have sisters and I don't know if you'll even recognize me, your father." The justicar hugs her from behind comforting her, whispering in her ear

" It'll be alright Matthew T'sunder."

The Golith lifted its head and spoke in a deep gravelly voice "If your daughter is as determined as you, she shall find you and she will be victorious and she wont be alone" Matthew lifts her head in pride and hope and defiance filled her and to the trained eye she grew an inch taller. A little girl in red decided that moment to show herself and speak.

" She won't be alone in the effort in two days she will arrive to recruit the hunters of the Lorianne to help in the rescue, to do that she must help in the five day evacuation of the planet, right now she is getting aquianted with a biotic going by the name of Jack, though it seems she had a bad past because of being experimented on in the past, they called her Subject Zero." The monsters were clearly confused at first by the sudden arrival of the little girl but they shrugged it off. Matthew looks at the little girl with respect, trust and admittedly a little fear but the fear was slowly fading away.

"Can you tell her the next time you see her that we love her Alma?" The little girl smiled and nodded her little head.

-.0-

"Thats my story in a nutshell black beauty." Jack finished with her story and her 10th drink. Rayne was, if anything stunned. Who knew that Jack had been experimented on by Cerberus, tortured, forced to fight and kill other children in the experiment and that she lived quite the life of crime, but the very thing that cursed her was also her redemption. She was able with the help of one Jane shepard to use her abilities for the grater good, first with stopping the collectors then again with the Reapers. Rayne had new respect for the woman in front of her. Then she realized just how true she was about Jack's tattoos. Jack showed who she was out in the open, though Jack may be a little dark and a bit of a badass, she was honest. She also had a nice Mohawk with a ponytail hanging all the way down to the small of her back. Rayne smirked a little, thinking about what she'd like to do to Jack while holding that ponytail.

Jack could feel Rayne's gaze looking her up and down as she finished yet another drink right then and there Jack made a decision. She slid out of her booth and grabbed Rayne's hand and lead her out of afterlife through the back alleys to her warehouse where she had her private Dock. A partnership came with its perks. Aria sat back amused at them and pressed the send button, the rest of the N7 team should find it quite amusing.

Jack pulled Rayne out of the alley to give her the best possible look at her cruiser, The Andund. She was sleek, pwerful and fast and painted black. Her Andund was modeled after SSR2-Normandy on a smaller Scale by 10% Rayne slowly walked forward her mouth open a little in awe. The Andund was beautiful, she spun around and grabbed Jack's hand her eye's sparking.

"Take me inside Jack!" Jack grinned ear to ear. She loved Rayne's enthusiasm and to Jack her ship was a point of pride. Jack slowed Rayne done to a walk, a slow walk to let her take it all in. As they walked up the gangplank to her ship porthub she could feel Rayne shiver in excitement. When the door opened they both heard a feminine mechanical voice announce their arrival. "Good evening Jack glad to have you back on board and who is your guest?" The speaker was the ships AI.

"Nova this here is Rayne T'Sunder and she will be with us for the forseeable future."

"Interesting Jack, are you bringing shore leave with you? she sure does look like a tall glass of water if I ever saw one." Jack just busted out laughing Rayne was also blushing visibly. Jack smirked a little "I'll give you that one Nova she is tall and I do plan on drinking from this glass many times." Rayne's eyes became half-lidded a slow smile grew on her lips, one arm went around Jack's waist the other went to Jack's ponytail and tugged a little. It seems Rayne approved of this Idea.

" So Nova how is your Sister EDI?" Nova was a sister program to EDI, they talked regularly. When Nova next spoke it was as if she was smirking "Yes she sent me a video feed, was very fun to watch. Tell me where did you leanr to dance?" Jack froze up, she couldn't believe it. Someone recorded her? Who... Aria, she was going to have to have a talk with her business partner, but first...

"What? you thought I only moved elegantly on the battlefeild? come on I'm deeper than that cyber bitch." Nova just laughede it off. "Okay sweet suicide" Jack stiffened a little how far did she record? Rayne bent her head down and whispered in her ear "What about that drink? I believe you must be thirsty, and I do have a surprise for you." She started to nibble her ear and for the first ime in Jack's life she blushed, and unknown to her it was recorded by Nova which she then sent to EDI. Jack grabs Rayne's hand though not before squeezing one of her ass cheeks causing her to jump a little. "Oh I'm gunna bend you over for that Jack big time!" They got into the elevator leading to the captain's quarters, once those doors closed they were throwing themselves at each other. It ended up with Jack pinned against the elevator corner one leg held up as they ravaged each other, jack felt as if a shotgun was pressed into her stomach Jack broke the kiss to look down and her eyes widened.

"I hope you like my surprise Jack, because they love you!"

 **LEMON START** ish

Rayne kissed Jack her tongue seeking entrance into Jack's mouth whose lips parted for her greedy tongue. Her hands reached under Jack's ass to carry her out of the elevator she then threw Jack on the bed. "Stay still Jack and enjoy the show." Rayne slid out of her Jacket her eyes always on Jack. She unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down she grabs the sides of her leather pants and swayed her hips back and forth as she pulled the jeans down until they touched the floor the nshe took one foot out while using the other to fling her pants to the side. When she stood upright she showed a definite buldge in her deep purple lace thong. Then she pulled her purple shirt over her head slowly releasing her triple D breasts in her purple Lace bra. One each side of her hips was an axe tatoo which emphasised the curves of her hips, then she had a red owl tattoo whose wings spread just below her breasts. Rayne slithered onto the bed right on top of Jack, who then reached up behind Rayne to undo her bra to give her breasts the final release. All the while Rayne was kissing her pressing her body against Jacks. When Rayne felt the catch on her bra come undone she leaned up and slowly took her bra off using one arm to hold her breasts while using the other to throw her bra on top of the rest of her garnments. Then she started to undress Jack, a little more hurriedly than she did her own clothing, she wanted to see more of Jack's beautiful skin, once Jack was naked they intertwined their limbs kissing, their tongues dancing. Rayne looked at Jack and spoke in a sultry lust filled voice "Are you ready for your surprise?" Jack smirks and gives a hell yeah. Rayne slowly pulls her thong down to reveal not one but two 13'' penises each with a set of balls and inbetween those two throbbing beauties was a perfectly shapped vagina showing a little bit of blue inside. "Ready for some milk? Jack?" Jack grabs one of Rayne's penises and noticed the head was actually a dark blue her touch sent shivers up Rayne's spine. Jack's mouth felt divine, her tongue swirling around her head before using her throat to encase her entire length Jack's lips touching her balls, Rayne grabbed her head and slowly started to hump her face before increasing the pace at Jack's urging. Oh goddess those lips were splendid, the suction tugged delightfully on her cock, Jack was giving her the time of her life she was going to make sure not to disappoint, her other penis was slapping against the base of Jack's throat giving off great vibrations for them both. Rayne started breathing hard and started to moan, Jack started to apply more suction until Rayne cried out as she came into Jack's Stomach, throat and finally mouth as she pulled out of her throat, Jack continued to suck on the head until she got every drop of 'milk' that she could get. That salty-sweet prize was a great prize indeed. Rayne lay back on the bed. Her other penis still erect, which Jack promptly slid into her pussy slowly at first until Rayne's semi-hard penis was touching her ass while her hard member was throbbing inside Jack. Then she started to massage Raynes penis with her pussy by moving her ass up and down in a steady rhythm her ass smacking Rayne's other penis each time. Rayne wanted to share the pleasure of what Jack was doing to her. " Look into my eyes Jack, and embrace my inferno." Jack looked into Rayne's eyes and suddenly felt everything she was, the sliding of flesh on flesh, the hardening of ones cock while the other was close to climax. Jack wanted to feel that climax she started to pick up the pace and when that climax was acheived it was beyond anything she had ever felt, it was explosive, sudden, a glorious moment, and it was addicting and she wanted more. The other cock pressed against her ass was very erect. Jack then realized the beauty of having two penises while one was the other stayed or got hard, allowing for continual sex until she desired it to end. This was going to be great.

"Nova set a course for Shear then dont bug us til we get there I'm busy for the entire trip maybe longer." Rayne started to laugh while she put Jack into doggy style and grabbed her ponytail and fucked Jack hard. Climaxing several times. Jack then decided to give attention to her third sex organ. Jack pressed her vagina against Rayne's and scissored with her one penis slapping her pussy, the other slapping her ass. They continues to scissor until Jack and Rayne climaxed loudly. Then Jack felt really naughty. She put one penis in her pussy and the other in her ass and humped up and down pressing against Rayne's vagina to stimulate all three at once, sending her into overdrive when she came her eyes rolled into the back of her head and a short second later so did Jack's Then unconsciousness claimed them both. A young woman in red was fingering herself at the scene of passion before her, climaxing quickly. She naughtily took two fingers putting them in her vagina before putting one in Jack's mouth then the other in Rayne's before pulling out and pulling the blanket over the two though they were still connected. She licked Rayne's balls clean slowly not to wake her, cleaned her pussy, and Jack's with her tongue, inadvertently causing both to climax again in their sleep. She had to clean them up again twice after that but at last they were clean and she was quite satisfied. She then turned and became ash.

 **Thats a Wrap! the end of chapter 3 so please tell me what you think of this chapter and its sex scene. Remember the dark is rising Mardarkro13 is fading out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AfterLife: Evolve A Crossover of Mass Effect Evolve and many more to come!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Sorry its been awhile but i had to figure out how i was gunna do this arc of the story but i think i got a good approach on it. Hope you like it though i hope ill get some reviews soon, after all if im to improve my writing then dont i need critism? anyway here is the story!**

 **Discliamer: I dont own Mass Effect series or Evolve nor any character from those series i only own this fanfiction and my OC's i dont own fear, Alma is kickass. I do not own Beelsebub nor High School DxD and ill probably have to add to this list of what i dont own soon enough!**

 ***** Coms *****

"Talking"

Jack woke up feeling a little woozy and light headed waking up to her alarm which she set as "Mrs. Hyde" from Halestorm. She knew they were an old band but she loved them all the same. She looked over at Rayne who had a rather bewildered look on her face. Obviously she wasn't expecting to be awaken by loud Rock music blaring by her head. Jack started to laugh picturing her jumping out of her skin. As she laughed she realized they were still connected! And she felt kinda bloated. She looked at Rayne's eyes and had another revelation, their minds were still connected. She looked a little peeved she saw Jack's imagination, so Jack sent Rayne an image of them having sex again causing her to blush like crazy. Jack would have continued throwing images at her (It was fun) but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Sweet Suicide and Black Beauty we have arrived outside Shear, We are approaching another ship, The Laurie-Anne. What do you think we should do?"

"Well Cyber Bitch Set up a channel with her and set it up in the comm. Room. I'll be down with Rayne shortly." Jack spoke as she untangled herself from Rayne and started to get dressed. Rayne followed suit with a wink of her eye and an image of her bending Jack over in the shower, making Jack smirk as she blushed slightly.

Jack and Rayne entered the elevator going down to the flight deck and into the com room behind to the elevator. As Jack strided into the room she spoke "Ready when you are Nova."

"Comms are open in 3...2...1... Open Jack" Nova intoned.

" This is Jack, Captain of The Andund, calling the Laurie-Anne, we wish to assist in the Evacuation efforts and assist those Hunters of yours."

*This is Captain William Cabot of the NORDITA Laurie-Anne, how will you assist?* The tone of his voice spoke that he expected very little. She would prove him wrong there.

"We can provide air to ground cover fire, we can carry survivors in our ship we also have 3 shuttles that we can use to transport survivors quickly to either of our ships. Then there is the fact that we can assist in a fire fight, after all we have been in quite a few, after all I was on earth when the reapers attacked."

There was a pause on the other end of the line before Cabot spoke again.

*Sorry for my behavior miss, I just got high expectations of my hunters and associates*

Jack snorted at that and said" Yeah, you'll see that I'll exceed your expectations and more before we are done."

*...Acknowledged, when can you start assist?*

"Immediately" You could hear the smirk in her voice "Me and Rayne will get suited up for combat and will be there with your team on the frontline, I'll have Nova guide shuttles and my ship, so you want the survivors first on your ship before mine?"

*Yes, we can hold many on our ship. Meet up with My team at Weather control it seems a monster called a Golith is attacking it. We need to put it down or we will have a hard time Evacuating people right off the start off the start.*

"Right we will start sending shuttles to settlements close to weather Control to start Evac right away we will come down with the first one with a couple repair drones in case there are salavageable vehicles and shuttles we can use to transport survivors which we can sync up with Nova's interface."

*Sounds good, tell me is Nova an AI?* Cabot was curious obviously.

"Yes i am William Cabot, I am Nova, sister program of EDI of the Normandy my body is almost finished just missing a few peices." Nova replied while Jack just smirks before speaking

"Nova is a sassy smartass, and the designs for her body are a little... racy but look nice."

"Sounds good, take care of those people and mine Nova"

"Na Im just gunna leave them there with their thumbs up their ass waiting to either get fucked by us or nature."

"..."

"..."

"Too far?"

"Yes Nova that was a little too far even for me."

"Whoops" Jack just sweatdrops at the answer.

"Talk to you later captain I'll head to Weather Control ASAP." She then cut the comms as she turned to Rayne. "Lets go Black Beauty." Rayne nodded as they traveled down to the hangar the thre shuttles all lined up and ready to go the first one with its doors open, Jack and Rayne climbed into the shuttle, Jack estimated 10 minutes to the surface, enough time for one round of fun...

.0

(The following convo will be heavy on Canon conversation)

On the dropship heading to Shear Weather Control was a team of four people and some weird Alien dog called a Trapjaw. First was Markov, A Russian Cyborg with an eyepatch over his left eye. He was the heavy hitter, he coule create a sheild that allows him to be unharmed for short periods of time. Next is a beautiful tough woman called Maggie, she was a Trapper while her Trapjaw (Night Hunter skin) named Daisy was their tracker, next was an equally beautiful blonde medic wearing a black suit with Neon green highlights that ran down her sides that emphasized her curves, She had a sniper rifle that she held with skill. Then there was a short old man smoking a cigar named Hank. It was Hank who broke the silence.

"Mags, how long were you alone on Factor before you got off?"

"Two years" She replied as she readied herself for the jump.

"Holy shit, two YEARS? God damn. I don't want to be here two WEEKS!" Hank replied rather strongly.

"Time flies when your running for your life." The Goth replied. (Yes I See her as a Lil goth and my sister calls hank a Bad Santa, which just made me laugh)

"At least you had Daisy" Hank said trying to be positive, though he frowns feeling as if someone was laughing at him.

"There were more of us. Only Daisy and I made it. Took a long time for us to reach the evacuation ship. Longer to figure out how to turn it on." Hank looks at Maggie questionly.

"You got the NORDITA ship runnin' all on your own?"

"Yep" was Maggie's short as fuck reply. Course nothing else needed to be said in answe.

"Well god damn, my hat goes off to you, young lady. I am glad to have you on the team." Hank said kindly with his gruff voice.

"Thank you" she replied before jumping down to the surface near the Wether Control tower using her parachute to slow her decent. She looked over to her left and noticed a shuttle opening with two women walking out zipping their suits up blushes on their face...no not a blush, it was afterglow. Two machines also left the shuttle before the shuttle lifted up to head to the nearest Colony position while the repair drones started immediately repairing vehicles and slightly altering them to work by themselves. Maggie was the first to speak to the approaching figures.

"Think you can keep going?" The black asari starts to blush while the woman with the mohawk just laughs.

"Sure we can keep going but don't we have a monster to hunt? If not you could join in on the fun?" This answer startle Maggie enough to make her laugh for a secong and said

"Maybe after we finish the evacuation I will" Maggie finishes with amusement in her eyes as Val Wolski walked up to them curious as she looked at them, She too could tell that they had sex on the ride here, and the asari still seemed to be in a state of arousal... Wait Val had to double check, was that a double buldge...why was there a buldge in the first place?She turns to the asari and spoke

"Why do you have a double buldge in your pants?" said asari smiled at that and said

"Would you perhaps like to run a complete physical on me Doctor?" While her hand moved up to the zipper on her suit ready to pull down. Val just smirked and promptly groped said buldge.

"Nice length... The both of them, I'll do a more thorough physical after the Evacuation."

Rayne smiled and started to walk to the other hunters before turning her head looking over her shoulder and said "Looking forward to introducing you to the twins."

Before anything else could be said a roar split through the air. Flocks of alien birds startling into the sky, Daisy starts barking and starts heading that way.

"Daisy is picking up the scent and we have birds showing us whee the monster recently was. Let's move out!" Maggie and the others follow Daisy while Jack readies her guns before heading out as well noticing vehicles heading out for transport. She nodded at that and followed the others with Rayne on her tail sending her images of bending her over every rock, log or beam that they passed on the hunt for the creature.

"Tracks!" Markov yells out and points into the distance to give us a glimpse of the creature. The creature was hulking, its tail thrashing back and forth as it ate, its back had spikes protruding from its shoulders, Val looks at it through her scope then spoke as she switched to her Tranq/Poison Dart Gun, shooting two shots while quickly switching between functions inbetween.

"It's a Giolith, a big brute of a monster I've slowed it down and poisoned it but it doesn't last long so we got to hurry!" (Giolith Elite Skin) The beast's roar could be heard as it was pissed. It turned shaking off the poison and charged towards the hunters using cover from trees to hide its approach, Maggie started to fire Harpoon Traps across the clearing while Markov threw Arc mines inbetween the traps and them before Readying his Lighting Gun (Blitz Markov) and Maggie her Assault Rifle, Val decided to dual weild Sniper rifle and tranq/Poison Dart Gun though ready to switch the latter out for her Med Gun, Hank gets his sheild gun out, while Rayne pulls her Nacny Rifle and Jack had her trusty Machine gun. She loved building this fucker after the war. A personalized Machine of War with an N7 on the barrel in Jane's honor. A Rock burst through the trees followed by the charging Giolith, Rayne and Jack immediately use their biotics to turn the rock back into the Giolith's stomach sending it crashing back into the brush, Hank got his Orbital strike goggles out as he heard the beast recover from the hit, Maggie quickly set up the mobile arena to keep it from escaping. It burst through the area to get strung up by the Harpoon traps. Before it could break Hank deployed the Orbital strike, Midway through it broke free of the Harpoon's ropes only to set off Markovs mines. By the end of the strike the Giolith was crumpled on the ground barely breathing. Rayne and Jack used their biotics on broken trees and started to bash them hard against its head killing the brute.

Jack looks at Rayne and says "Well that was Anticlimatic." They look back at the giolith and noticed a little girl standing in front of it. She touched its head its body started to burn and break down, red energy rising off the body before shooting towards the two who killed it.

"What the? Alma what is going on?" Jack exclaimed as she and Rayne felt a burning sensation between their shoulder blades. Alma turns around and gives a light smile.

"Just a Lil gift to help you on your way, this gift just like its source has three normal stages and two Excedant Stages so continue to live, fight and grow!" before she decided to be flashy and disappear in a column of flame. To the others behind Rayne and Jack they see a tattoo form at the top of thespine inbetween the shoulder blades it was a straight on look of the giolith's face inside a circle, the line going down its face was reminicent of the Roman numeral for one. Hank just speaks up

"Well now I've seen everythin' do either of you know that lil girl?" Jack turns slightly before facing him.

"Yeah her name is Alma Wade and she is only sometimes a little girl. And this tattoo she gave us? Its a gift created from the monster, she said it had three stages and two Excedant stages whatever that means."

"The monsters we are hunting come in three stages and each stage is bigger, stronger, and faster. Luckily we killed this one during the 1st stage, but im getting the feeling that we aren't done." As Maggie finished speaking multiple roars ripped through the air in the direction of the Weather Tower.

"Shit, we need to keep that tower up and running or we will have a monsoon on our hands let's go!" Val yelled.

*Sending repaired vehicle your way ETA 10 seconds*

"Thanks Nova" Jack replied through her com. A Mako rolls through the brush opening up as it rolled to a stop everyone getting in.

.0

Alma looks up at a pair of steel double doors before walking through them she had to get it repaired and prepared for them when they got here. They were going to be in for a surprise. Alma stopped and wondered what effect this machine would have on developing fetuses, then shrugs, she would find out soon enough.

.0

A shiver runs down Jack's and Rayne's spines as the Mako got to the Weather Control Tower but shook it off as they had monsters to kill. They all climbed out and the Mako drove off. Jack pressed her Comm button calling Nova.

*Yes Jack?*

"Get the Andund in position to provide air to ground cover fire we will lure the beasts here to the tower."

*Affirmative Sweet Suicide*

"Alright Hunters You guys protect the power source of the weather control while me and Rayne will find the beasty and lure it here." Jack announced before she and Rayne rush into the forest abnormally fast towards a very close roar. They broke through a clearing and before them was a blue giolith, parts of it were on fire, Jack and Rayne decided to keep moving into a pincer movement to get the beast from both sides. The monster notices their attempts and starts to swipe at them but its too late they are inside its guard its face now imploded from the pressure of two powerful strikes from both sides of its head. Rayne and Jack look at each other in surprise, and they jump back startled when the beast burns before their eyes, blue flames flowing to them before being absorbed into them. They felt a Slight burning sensation on their backs and decided to look to see what has changed on each others backs and noticed the symbol for fire with the Roman Numeral for One in a small circle at the bottom of the Giolith circle.

"Every time we kill a beast we kill a beast we get its pwer, not only that a little section of this section of this circle turned blue." Rayne told Jack. Suddenly Jack after turning to her starts shooting behind her at a herd of charging Mammal Birds an Albino in the front Whom after death sparked white before an orb of white flew at them both a small tatto in the shape of a stop watch with the Roman Numeral for one in the position of Midnight appearing just off to the right side of the giolith tattoo.

"Don't feel like dying from electric shock thank you!" Rayne has a thought and looks at Jack's tatoo for confirmation. The blus had progressed to one fourth of the circle, the same could be said of the edge of the fire symbol.

"It seems we get stronger as we kill if this is any indication, also we should kill Albino's they seem to give us smaller passive abilities. So lets kill monsters and hostile Wildlife by the way you noticed we have picked up all the abilites from the monsters right?" rayne questioned Jack thinks about that and nods.

"Lets head back to the others."

*Jack, Rayne we got a large critter flying towards us we could use the back up* This was definitely Hank.

"Roger Hank we'll be there quicker than you can pull up your zipper after a quicky."

*Is that whats taking you so long?*

"Unfortunately no, just killed a blus Golith and a charging herd of mamal birds."

*...Alright, well either way get here quick!*

Rayne and Jack were already blazing towards them...literally their footprints left behind cinders.

They looked up and saw a creature with the posture of a gorilla and the face of an octopus, it was red, black and blue underneath, its eyes shining red, electricity crackling from its tenticle wings.

"Rayne toss me at it! And think of fire!" Jack yelled. Rayne grabbed jack and tossed her like a javelin towards the Kracken picking up speed and a spiral of flame, the kracken saw Jack's approach and started spitting out Banchee mines and tried to move away. Tried anyway. Jack's fist connected with its solar plexis driving the air out of the Kracken and severe burns. Jack pulled on one of its tentacles on its face and pulled herself up and over its head onto its back she jumps up and performs a pile driver into its back and and rode it down to the ground the impact killing it if Rayne's flamethrower didn't do it. The kracken acting like a cushio for Jack as she just struts off its back feeling kickass. This is the shit she lived for! The rush of battle! And sex! Jack kisses Rayne passionately while another tattoo, this time the kracken appears on their back, The golith tattoo now includes an electric symbol while the kracken has a fire symbol. Apparently abilites can mix. Awesome sauce. At least for those who have it. Jack ends the kiss in frustration as another roar pierces the air.

"Oh come on!" Jack yells in exasperation. In the distance they could see a slim feminine creature heading their way fast it had four arms, two of them ended in sythes, oh and it would sporatically warp forward there was a moment they lost of it before it attacked them... of course Markov's mines were still there but oddly when the mine exploded it phased out... something wasnt right, this creature that was yellow and black suddenly filled her vision as it raised a sythe before slamming it down where she had been before receiving a face full of flame and electricity. From the back and front. The creature warped away severely burned but not before Rayne started releasing flame enhance Banchee mines while Jack mixed flames with Aftershock on the opposite side, both Rayne to the Wraith's position to end it while in desperation the beast went supernova but it died before it could land a hit. Jack smirked while putting a hand on her hip pleased with herself all the while looked over at the hunters who were dealing with pissed off wildlife. Trapjaws, mammal birds and plenty of other carnivorous beasts. She charges at them not realizing her body is showing signs of Supernova her body sparking her feet blazing, all she knew was a good fight and a good feeling and a soon to be very sore Rayne. But sadly the forplay would have to continue as the earth trembled and a boulder reumbled into the vicinity before rolling out into a large beast whose innerds could be seen. Its body was covered in Amythests, might have to keep a chunk, it was good quality. Its fist smashes into the ground, and a wall of earth seperated Jack and Rayne from the hunters, Jack is still berserker so she runs straight at the Behemoth before her image wavered as the Behemoth launches its tongue into her gut before she desolved before it received a knife hand of flame and electricity many times into its exposed neck, while Rayne just tears its arm off and beat it with it. The behemoth breaks down while Jack and Rayne gained an Amythest Gauntlet on their right arms, and it looked awesome. They felt strong and very aroused. Both were going to be very sore soon if Rayne wasn't already with how tight her suit was. Then came the spiders, green hairy spiders. Rayne and jack immediately punched the ground with their gauntleted fists destroying said spiders from hell, thats what they thought before they actually saw the spider from Hell it was green, hairy and climbing over the wall they made and was moving fast they shot Lava bombs as fast as possible. Its not like they didn't like spiders, no they just fucking hated them! One. Prank. Too. Many! It almost got to them before. It exploded. ! What fucked up shit is this? Then the real Gorgon crawled over the crumbling wall. Is it possible for spiders to be Calico? Well this one was odd. It has spots that were gold in color, or scarlet or even reminicient of Scarabs! Jack smirked. She was gunna turn this spider into proper arm, shoulder gauards. Said spider decided to start spitting acidic webbing at them which they burned with a simple flamethrower before thrusting their gauntlets forward launching an organic harpoon cable to pull it in or themselves to it, which they combines with a flaming warpblast, then they follow up with a Lava vortex. Gorgon didn't make it, but they did get new arm and shoulder gauards!

* That was the last of the monster heat signitures in the area, all settlements in this area have been evacuated, we have gained 8 terrian vehicles which are sending refugees to Salveron Industries. We've also gained 3 shuttles, 4 repair bots 2 mobile sentries and 1 sheild bot. We have rescued 469 people in this area, and i ve found all the spare parts i need to finish my body. Good work team.* Nova reported *head to salveron Industries for some rest we will pick back up at the crack of damn.*

"Finally! Now I can get rid of my sexual fustration!" Jack yelled before grabbing Rayne's hand and dragged her to the shuttle with Maggie and Val following just to watch while Markov and Hank got picked up by Bucket with the dropship.

-On Earth,Demon World-

The Demon king is singing about destroying humanity but his secretary keeps telling him he is booked for the next century so he summons Hilda, a nurse deamon in a french maid outfit with an umbrella in her hand she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She got down on one knee.

"What do you desire my lord?"

"Go take my youngest son and find a human to raise him to destroy the humanity.

"Yes my lord"

.0

A certain red head devil with green eyes is looking out the window of her clubroom in the old school house worried for the inhabitants of shear, she is glad her family built a port near town so that any survivors could come back safely. Her Queen Akeno is sitting on the coach, knowing that her king is worried, after all her crazy joke of a brother had decided to be a pilot. Koneko, her rook, a short young woman with white hair and of very few words spoke after finishing one of her sweets.

"...Sirzechz will be fine Buchou..." Oh and she doesn't show emotion much if you were wondering. In a chair at a table is Yutto Kiba, The prince of Kuoh, and her Knight

"She is right Buchou, please have faith in your brother, he is a Maou after all" She smiles at her rook and knight before replying

"Of Course, he is going to be okay."

"Ara Ara Rias, Buchou to be this worried if only he knew!" Akeno teased

"Dont you even think about it!" Rias pouted. She needs to put a "DON'T FEED THE SISSICON" sign on him she swears.

.0

Maggie and Val were rather speechless by the sight before them. Why you ask? It might be Jack's slightly buldging belly, maybe its Rayne's stanima and the size of her load or maybe how big she was, but what they did know is that they were aroused which is easy to see since their hands are inbetween their legs. Jack flashes Rayne the scene behind her, and she smirks.

"So do you wish to join for some fun?" Rayne said looking back eyes half lidded. they startle to attention and look at each other deciding whether or not to join. Rayne rolls onto her back her girls standing up and facing Maggie and Val. Jack is making out with her, Val was the 1st to decide with a smirk "I did say I'd give you a physical, so i'm going to get physical." Val started to get undressed, Maggie came to her own conclusion "Sure I'll claim a beasty." and undressed herself. Val and Maggie then positioned themselves over one of her penises her leg between theirs. Before they guided her into themselves she spoke her voice was low. sultry.

"Val, Maggie look into my eyes and embrace the Inferno!" They looked into her eyes and suddenly they felt each other, her and Jack who was still on a pleasure high served to arouse them further. They lowered themselves and shivered in delight as she filled them, even slightly streching them, not enough to hurt, but just enough for the shaft to touch their inner walls. they decided to start pumping her penises in and out of their bodies As Val Would go down, Maggie would rise causing a continual feeling of pleasure running down their spines that slowly caused them to abandon rhyme and reason as they reached their climax, unknowingly during this 7 tattoos appeared on their spine and what they did notice was the gauntlet and arm shoulder gaurds on their right side that showed up but not too much before they all were claimed by sleep. they were being watched over by their murderous Gardian...Angel. Course she cleaned them up multiple times and dressed them, wouldn't be good if someone else found them looking as delicious as they were, she was quite happy with their taste. True Val and Maggie would feel bloated but oh well, to be expected. She smiles before she prepares her surprise for two more, before she leaves she touches the wall and falls to ash leaving a bloody "A" on the Wall.


End file.
